


Sexy Sass

by fandomismyship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Asked for, F/M, Lots of sweetie, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm thinking a conversation between me and rumplstiltskin from OUAT in which I outsmart him in some sexy way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Sass

Ginger locks wrapped around a face full of the most beautiful of features, a hand running up to catch the wayward hairs that ran from the beauty's scalp before the nimble fingers were tying the strands back into a pony tail. Sophie was a twenty-one year old average royal (well, average if five inked designs were usual on a royals skin), her life was spent residing in Snow White and Prince Charming's palace. "Tie it up, tie it up, look nice and pretty for the King and Queen," a childish voice sang, making hazel eyes turn to the mirror before Sophie sighed.

"Rumplestiltskin," she greeted in her thick Northern accent, her hands moving away from her, now tied up, hair. The ginger woman stood up slowly, her pure white ball gown sweeping onto the floor as she took a step towards the intruder. "What horrid occasion means I am to be stuck looking at your scales, sweetie?"

"Fiesty," Rumplestiltskin replied, a smirk creasing over his features before he reached out a hand to trail down Sophie's side, raising an- eyebrow? scale?- as his hand was batted away. "Let me guess, you're just not in the mood, dearie?"

"I'm not in the mood to drop my standards so far," Sophie replied easily, a soft shrug of her shoulders making the diamonds that had been hand-sewn into the majestic ball gown glimmer in the light glow of the fire. "I really do not have times to play games, Rumple. I'm the one who sets puzzles, not you."

Rumplestiltskin did an over-exaggerated bow, slowly backing away as he started to straighten before he was suddenly behind Sophie, a hand on the side of her neck and a knife pressing into her soft skin. "I wouldn't play games with someone who invented them, dearie," a voice whispered into her ear and Sophie rolled her eyes, looking around the room slowly before an idea slipped into her mind.

Now, Sophie may be the second child of Snow White and Prince Charming, but she was nowhere near as much a saviour as Emma was. After everything her parents had gone through, a small twinge of darkness and wickedness lay within Sophie. With a flick of her wrist, Sophie sent a knife flying towards Rumplestiltskin, the creature disappearing before it hit him before he appeared at the other side of the room. "I don't play games, I win them," she told him simply, placing a leg on the chair at her dresser before slowly placing her other heel on. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Why would I leave when the fun has only just begun?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Sophie looked up to see that the Dark One (read: Weak One) had moved from his previous spot and she hadn't an idea where he was. "You're not looking closely enough," Rumplestiltskin's voice rang out in the room, echoing in Sophie's head before a hand wrapped around her ankle and the woman was suddely face down on the ground, a small and frustrated shriek leaving her lips.

When Sophie turned over, collecting herself, it was to see that Rumplestiltskin was gone. With a quick shove, Sophie got herself up, circling her wrist in the air before her white ball gown exploded in a blue sparkle, a black corset and shorter black skirt the only things left on her body now. "That dress was getting in the way," she explained to Rumplestiltskin, slowly checking every part of the room before she froze. The footsteps were close, she knew that much and nobody could really get past the brains of a Princess who knew what she wanted. One step, two step, arm out, let it get grabbed, flip him over, press him to the ground, thinking out her thoughts always made it that much easier to win.

"What now?" Rumplestiltskin asked, the smirk still on his features, even as Sophie snapped her fingers, making Rumplestiltskin's body drag up from the floor before being pressed up against the wall. "Are you going to kill me without my dagger?"

"And let you get the easy way out after all that you've done to my family?" Sophie let out a sharp and chill producing laugh, her heels sounding sharp and heavy against the floor as she made her way to Rumplestiltskin, her black outfit slowly turning back into the white ball gown. "Don't flatter yourself, sweatheart." Two bodies pressed together and Sophie smirked, her lips hovering close to Rumplestiltskin's as she ran a hand up his side. "We both know what you want, sweetie."

"I think you'll find that that's only what you want," Rumplestiltskin replied, looking straight into Sophie's eyes before frowning as her hand suddenly pulled away from her body. "What did you do?"

"Were you really stupid enough to come to me with this in your pocket?" In Sophie's hands lay a dagger, the very one that made her know she had complete control of the Dark One.

"Ho- that's not possible," Rumplestiltskin told her, his eyes a little wide as he shifted away from the wall, stopping quickly as Sophie held the dagger out. "That was not in my pocket."

"I know, I just wanted to see how far you'd let me go." Sophie shrugged and threw the knife up, watching it disappear in a white cloud before her eyes snapped back to Rumplestiltskin. "Never underestimate a woman who knows the most about love and wickedness, deary," she told him, turning away before stalking out of the room to attend her own wedding, the knowledge that Rumplestiltskin now knew her little secret making the day seem as if it were perfect. Sophie would always win, "יאללה" was the last thing Sophie called out, glad for the Prince who had taught her some Hebrew.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at the 'sexy way' part, but, here ya go, Sophie.


End file.
